The present invention is related to an electric appliance stand with simple telescopic support rod. A small-size electric appliance can be replaceably connected on a connecting seat of the stand and supported by the stand. The stand has small volume and can be conveniently carried.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 497688 discloses a desk lamp structure. Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 500212 discloses an ascending/descending structure of a desk lamp. Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 171040 discloses an ascending/descending connector structure of a vertical fan. In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 497688, a clip is disposed on lower end face of the base seat. A lamp is connected to the upper end face of the base seat via a link. The link is flexible for adjusting the angle. The clip is formed with perforations for locking with the base seat by screws. The clip can clip a horizontal face or a vertical face. In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 500212, a base seat is assembled with lower end an outer tube of the support stand. An upper end of an inner tube fitted in the outer tube is connected with the lamp shade of a lamp. The inner tube and outer tube form a telescopic structure for adjusting the height of the lamp. In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 171040, a telescopic tube is nested in a sleeve of the base seat. A fan is connected with upper end of a connector. The connector is fitted through the telescopic tube and fixedly connected with the sleeve. The connector is screwed to fasten and locate the telescopic tube. All the above Patents have complicated structures with large volume. Moreover, the electric appliance such as the fan and the lamp is fixedly on the telescopic structure and cannot be easily replaced. It is inconvenient to use and store such electric appliance stand.